Just passing Time
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: A long Katie/George OneShot from the point of Fred's death Onwards. It's Two-and-a-half years... ish, of their lives, and how things change... for the better


**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character is J.K. Rowling's. I thank her.**

--

"No! Fred…" George collapsed beside him and began to shake him, refusing to believe the truth. She curled her fingers around his wrists and prised him away from his brother, let him cling onto her as he sobbed and cried.

Eventually, it was just the Weasley boy and that single girl beside him, holding on to him as he shook and sobbed, realising there was nothing more to live for. "Fred…" He whispered to the girl hesitantly, "Why's he gone?"

She considered it. Was there a specific reason? Had the pair done something so awful they deserved to be separated? Of course not. They were her best friends. They were perfect boys… well, maybe perfect wasn't the word. Perhaps lovely, considerate but fun.

"I… don't know." She frowned and wrapped her arm around his shoulder again. "Mate… I…" She lost her words again, tears blossoming in her eyes as well.

She curled her fingers around his wrist and leaned forward, holding him as the pair of them cried. His fingers raced through her hair, realising that he was who she was clinging on to, even after the fight was finished, and the party in full swing.

"You should go, Kat, have some fun."

"Right." She nodded, but didn't move. There was a huge silence where they sat, watching each other for a couple of minutes.

"Why aren't you-?" he half-heartedly gestured then sighed.

"You said I should. And you're right, I probably _**should**_**. **Doesn't mean I'm going to." She half smiled then stopped, as she felt guilty in the presence of the body.

"Oh." He looked at her. "Wh-why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you. You're my best friend, George, and… you need someone." She drew him closer and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "And besides, I don't much feel like partying."

--

**Four Months**

"Kat, I can't believe you said yes." He said simply. Then, knowing she wasn't going to change her mind, he uttered a defeated, "When do you go?"

"In a week or so. I-I'm really sorry George. I wish I could stay and be with him at the same time… but it's not that easy-"

"Then don't leave, if you want to stay, you can." He was desperate to cling onto her, unwilling to lose her. To lose something else so quickly.

"George, I-it's non-negotiable, I think." she breathed, squeezed his knee affectionately and rose. "I'm still going to be working at the shop," She laughed as he looked at her, trying hard not to let tears blossom in his eyes, "You'll see me every day…" She half smiled and he smiled back.

"Kat, I know, it's just that-" He smiled and didn't continue. "Well, you know."

"I know." She laid a hand on his shoulder, then, changed her mind and hugged him tight. "Mate… I know." He smiled at her, watched her walk away and felt so sick, it hurt.

Roger Davies. He was the bane of his life at the moment. Katie had come to him with a hundred decisions to make, each one he tried to ignore, tried to forget. But she was moving in with him. She wasn't going to change her mind now. That was it, game over, he, George, had lost. Roger had won her over with smiles and the money he was making playing Quidditch for the Appleby Arrows. George couldn't compete with everything he could offer.

--

**Twelve Months **

She came into work, crying and carrying a suitcase.

"Katie?" George ushered her upstairs and put her into the guest bedroom within minutes. "What's…?" He clicked immediately. "It's him, isn't it?" She nodded silently, blinking tears from her eyelashes as she did so. He sat down on the bed beside her and rubbed his hand down her arm kindly. "Oh, Kat…"

"He's cheated on me." She whispered as his arms closed around her. "I-I didn't know where else to go!"

"It's alright." He breathed into her ear as she sobbed.

"I'm such a failure… I can't even… it's all my-"

"Don't say it, Katie." George warned kindly, "Because you'll start to believe it, and it's clearly not."

"But-but-"

"Katie, remember him in fifth year? With Harriet Pascoe?" He paused and waited for her to recall the incident, "Remember what happened? What he did?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Exactly. Remember what you told me? A _whatsit_… a leopard never changes its spots. He'll always be the same, Katie."

"I know." She said softly. "I hate myself right now."

"I know," He returned.

"I wish I'd never done anything so stupid." She was speaking into his jumper.

"I know."

"I want everything to go back a year or so." he gently rubbed her back.

"I know."

"I just feel so… so…" she made a noise that was a mix of anguish and frustration.

"You finished?" She looked up at him. "Well… anything else to say?"

"I guess not."

"Well then. Listen to me for a minute." He held her at arms length and made her look at him, tilting her face towards him so she would listen. "You made a mistake. A big mistake. So what? You've learnt a lesson; you won't make such a cock up again, will you?"

"No." She breathed.

"Well, maybe you can try to make things right. There's no need to panic and think everything's gone up shit creek without a paddle, because it will only spiral, and then you'll _definitely_ be stuck up the river. Leave him, Katie, move somewhere else, try to get a change of scene, back off from men for a bit. Take a break…"

"B-but where will I go?" Was all she could muster. He almost kicked the bedpost - could she be that dense?

--

**Two months **

"Katie?" He raised his arm to shift the heavy beaded curtain to let her pass through it. "How many more boxes are there?"

"This is it." She smiled as she placed it on the counter and waved her wand. The contents of the box flew every which way and nestled themselves into the shelves without disturbance. "Last of the boxes."

"Excellent." He looked at her, and for a second, was struck by the slight smile playing about her lips, the freckles that were so unlike his, small and pretty where his were obvious with heavy flecks across his cheeks, nose, and when they darkened considerably in the sun, across his forehead and chest. "So… Katie, how's things with-" He ran out of the words but she knew exactly what he was on about.

"Roger?" she offered.

"Hmmm."

"Still bugging me. 'Come back, Kat', 'I never meant it'. Can't deal with him. He was so clever and underhand. I'm sure he… should have been a _Slytherin_." Even George pulled a face at the insult.

"Katie, that's a bit… ooh, isn't it? I mean I don't even like the man, worse liar than Ludo Bagman, if you ask me, but a Slytherin?"

"George, he slept with Cho Chang, Leanne Watson _**and**_Rommily Harris throughout the year and a half we were dating. No George, too harsh is wishing he was dead." He flushed red; she noticed and hugged him an apology. "Sorry, George, but… He's in a good place. Roger would go straight to hell." George smiled a little at that, blinked and moved back to lean on the wall, folding his arms to prove he was still cool.

"I know." He breathed, then, "So, how're you liking the flat?" He was keen to know she was happy.

"It's not bad, I s'pose, still a lot of mess needs cleaning up. I've got so many boxes still, I'm really sorry - you tripped over one yesterday night, didn't you?" He blushed darkly.

"You heard me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's not exactly hard to hear you shout 'oh, bloody fuck!' at the top of your voice. I mean I think that the only people who didn't hear you live in New Zealand."

"What was in there, anyway? Felt like a ton of bricks on my poor toe."

"Load of defence books." She smiled, "Thought I could put them on a shelf, we could have a few 'lessons', like the DA." He frowned. "OK, it's an excuse to curse each other when we're having a bad day." He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Must've cost…"

"I got a load for Christmas, for birthdays. All after seventh year. Funny that. All after that 'incident'." They'd refused to call it her 'holiday at the hospital' or her 'seven funny months', it had made her physically sick, and she was still feeling the after-effects.

As she sat talking to him, she felt the familiar wave of sickness wash over her again, the after-effect of that awful curse, rose and pushed past George to get into the flat above the shop. He followed, concerned, and found her throwing up violently. Nothing new.

Calmly, as he'd done it fifty times before, he held her hair back from her face as she threw up into the bin, and vanished the sick as each time she began to breathe normally.

"Come on, up you get…" He said softly as she looked up at him, hopeless and sobbing as she always did when she thought she was causing trouble.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said as she rose weakly and leaned heavily on George to stay upright, "I'm such a pain."

"It's Malfoy who should be sorry. What he's done to you…" He helped her into her room, waited with his back to her for her to undress, and helped her into bed.

"You know," She murmured as he brushed his fingers across her forehead, "You don't have to turn away when I'm changing." He laughed and she smiled back.

"You are _**delirious**_**.**"

"Doesn't bother me," she said as she closed her eyes. He rose and went to leave her in peace, "Get in with me." Her words stopped him at the door.

"I'm sorry, what?" He breathed as he turned back to face her. She blinked her eyes open and weakly smiled at him.

"Get in with me." She breathed, "Into the bed." Her Irish lilt became pronounced as she weakened, she breathed out again and turned on her side. "Please."

With almost no hesitation, he pulled off his shoes and shirt, and climbed in beside her. Her hair smelled sweet as he rested his head on the pillow beside her, she coughed and his arm found its way around her waist. She breathed his name and hugged his hand closer to her chest.

"It's OK," He breathed as she groaned, her stomach starting to hurt, "it's alright, I'm here…" She groaned in reply. "Go on… go to sleep…" He offered to her, "you'll be alright. I'm here."

--

**Five Weeks, Two Days.**

She groaned in the sunlight, stretched out and flexed her legs. George yawned, blinking his eyes open as she hit him in the head.

"You asleep?" she asked as she adjusted the towel beneath her.

"Hmmm." He muttered. "Was before you decided to beat me up."

"Hey, that was accidental." she pouted and he looked at her. "I suppose."

"Premeditated!" He shouted randomly at her, jumping up and fetching the bucket from the sand by her feet. "You know what that means don't you?"

"You're such a child!" But he'd torn off down the beach, scooped up the freezing water and run back to dump it over her. She scrambled to her feet as he returned, trying to dance out of his reach as he threw it at her. She shrieked aloud and ran at him as the water hit her chest and dripped down onto her bikini bottoms. "Why did I decide to come on holiday with you?"

Before he could answer, she'd locked her arm around his neck and swung herself onto his back, locking her legs around him.

"Because you _clearly_ adore me." He said as she steered him towards the sea.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." She paused and splashed water into his face as he dropped her waist-deep into the sea. "Well, I adore you when you're blinded by sea water and I have all the control."

"So," he breathed as he staggered towards their towels and wiped his eyes, "Not very often then?"

"Huh, no, course not." She grinned and wrinkled her nose, "ah, nah, mate, I love you really." he smiled widely and put his arm around her shoulders as they sat back on the towels on the sand.

"Tired, Kat?" He said as she turned over to let her back tan.

"Ever so. Starting to miss the routine of the shop, really."

"Wow. You too?" They looked at each other, both now lying on their stomachs, the sun warming them, and grinned, knowing the shop had no routine to speak of. It squawked, it shouted, it exploded and it shone at any one time. And they both loved the excitement it created.

"Maybe we should go back?"

"Maybe. I mean… I know we're not far or anything, but… it's been a week."

"Cancun, George, is a long, long way from London." She rose and pointed out to sea. "We're on this side of the ocean, but there's about nine thousand miles between here and where we want to be."

"Oh." He said, somewhat sadly. "Well… what shall we-"

"Screw this," She said as she looked around. "Eight days is enough. There are only so many muggle cocktails we can drink."

"The room?" She smiled and nodded, "pack and go home." For a second, she blinked, surprised. She had assumed he meant to relax, to sit and chat. Going home was a sudden but good idea.

"Yeah, _yeah_." she confirmed it to herself, and within hours, they were home.

--

**Eleven Days**

"Happy Valentines day!" he waved his wand and the shop turned an electric pink.

"George, I think there's a pink limit, and we've just crossed the line."

"Aw! Only crossed it? I wanted to crush that little chalk thing into the floor." He laughed, but was silenced by her look, clearly, she was unimpressed. "Ok, Ok, I agree, maybe this is a bit much."

"Thanks." She waved her wand this time, and it turned a lot less pink. There was the pale shade of red around the shop now, and as she smiled to herself, she muttered another incantation under her breath.

"Five… four…" He would be walking past the hall mirror in the flat by now, he'd stop, check himself out like he usually did, "Two-" The anguished shout told her she'd mistimed it.

"KATIE!" He appeared at the top of the stairs, shocking pink hair, hearts on his cheeks and everything. "I ought to-" A wave of his wand and her hair turned bright red.

"Now I look like you!" She giggled as she swished her flame red hair behind her back. Then, at the same time as George, **"Oh, Hell, change me back!"**

She giggled as she waved her wand again and he returned to his ginger state, stuck her tongue out at him and put her hands on her hips as he turned her hair bright green, orange and purple before returning it to her natural dark blonde.

"Now I remember why I hate Valentines day." She said softly, grinning as she sat back on the counter.

"Why, the random colour changes and insane decorations?" He almost laughed.

"No." She said, perfectly seriously. "_You_."

"Me?" He was genuinely offended. "I don't get you - I mean, what have I-I've never…" and she burst out laughing.

"You've never done anything romantic in your life." She smiled as he frowned. "Well, name me one thing romantic you've done. _Ever_."

"I-uh…" He stopped and considered. "I got nothing."

"Exactly."

"So, what have _**you**_ done, then?" He said softly, determined to outdo her.

"You'll never know." She winked and turned away, pulling the door open and retreating into the back of the store, behind the curtain where the defence items lay.

"Oh, no, that's a cop-out!" He yelped as he pushed the beaded curtain aside and leaned on the wall, waiting for her to speak.

"I said, you'll never know what I've done." She smiled and shook her head, "Forget it George, you know I've got more will than you."

"We'll see." She was about as intimidated by that as she would be by a Cornish pasty.

"Of course, George," She said kindly, "Whatever you say."

--

**Four Hours**

"Katie, uh-" He stood by the kitchen door and watched her drift around the kitchen, changing the radio station and opening a bottle of wine simultaneously without a wand. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"Hmm?" She looked up, then remembered herself. "Why're you in the kitchen? I told you to go and close the shop, and have a shower."

"You're making dinner." He said softly, "What's happened?"

"Nothing." She said, confused. "Can't I make dinner? Is it off limits or something?" She was immediately on the defensive, and it threw George slightly.

"no-no, I mean… it's just odd- I thought we were… you weren't… I-" He stopped, defeated. "I'll go and have my shower."

"Well," She called after him as he left and went to grab a towel from the airing cupboard. "Don't be long."

"What?" He missed her words - the pile of laundry had decided his head was comfier than the shelf, and as he was pulling several items of clothing from on top of him at the time, he'd missed her message.

"I said don't be long." She appeared in the kitchen doorway. "What happened to you?" She laughed as he stood up and shoved the pile of washing into her arms.

"I was getting a towel." and he stalked off, suddenly angry that she didn't seem to be sympathetic to him at all.

"Well, have a nice shower." She muttered, "Dinner's in forty minutes."

_--_

**Thirty Four Minutes**

She placed the card on his napkin, hoping he'd notice it before she handed him his plate of dinner. She'd made an effort this year, deciding that there was one person who she thought deserved… for want of a better word, to be loved.

Roses in the vase by the window, a single rose in a thin glass on the table, no candles, the last time they'd done that, Fred had set the curtains on fire. She smiled at the memory, for it had been so long that she had thought she had forgotten.

He sat down in the kitchen, fresh jeans and a nice shirt, proceeding to pour glasses of wine from the bottle that stood beside the rose.

"This is… nice." he said, slight confusion in his voice. "Who left the card?" She looked at him and shrugged.

"Secret admirer, George." She half sighed and sat down opposite him. "Dinner will be a minute or so." but he was already reading the card. She assumed he'd already recognised her handwriting, the thank you note on one side, the real contents on the main page of the card.

He'd be at the _"thank you for making me realise where I could call home, and who I could come to when I was at my worst." _by now, and as she watched, his eyebrows raised slightly_, "I don't really know how to vocalise this so I thought hell, what's the worst that could happen in a card?"_, his lips formed the words as he read it to himself, _"I love you George, there are no two ways around it. All my love, Katie." _

"Kat?" He looked up at her and blushed darkly as she smiled at him. "Katie… you only needed to say."

"Say what, George?" she half groaned, half yelped, "I'm in love with you and I can't stand thinking I could lose you?"

"I wanted to say that, when you were going to move in with Roger. I thought I'd lost you then." He knew she was about to cry, she was clenching her jaw, closing her eyes and burning pink.

"It's a hard thing to say, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He agreed, rising from his seat.

**Twenty-Seven Seconds**

He let his lips rest against hers, reassuring her as well as trying to prove his passion. When his eyes opened as she pulled away, she was staring at him, a blissful smile on her face, but tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe us." She breathed. "We're so bloody slow."

"I know." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again, "But we got there in the end."

--

**A/N: Again, I hope you enjoyed! This was a really long one, and slightly 'meh' because of it. Sorry! (AGAIN!) **

**Please R&R**

**xx**


End file.
